Secrets
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Lexi Hevetta and Nevah Johnson have been friends practically since birth, along with twins Ashly and Alison Taylorson. After a move to the Palm Woods, they begin to realize they have feelings for each other. Will they fall totally in love and find a way to make a relationship work? Or will the pressures of Hollywood get to them?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Hi guys. I came up with an idea for a fanfic. It's an alternate to Skyscraper. It's a NevahxLexi, so it's still AshlyxJames and AlisonxCarlos. This is my first time writing girlxgirl so bear with me. It starts the same as Skyscraper, same first chapter and altered second chapter. The rest is different. Note this is not cannon to Skyscraper. It's like a Skyscraper fanfic, except I'm the author of Skyscraper. It was also end up being KendallxJo and LoganxCamille.**

Alison's .P.O.V

I'm Alison. I have a twin sister named Ashly. We've been abused by our parents. So have our friends, Nevah and Lexi. We're making our escape tonight, along with mine and Ashly's little sister Sarah. We told our teacher, Mrs. Norris about whats been going on. she promised not to tell anyone and she's helping us make our escape. Around midnight she's taking all of us to her house for the night and in the morning were going to the airport. We finally have enough money to pay for 5 plane tickets, and 4 months rent for two apartments incase we didn't find jobs right away.

Everything was packed. We just had to wait until midnight 5 more minutes. I shuddered as a bad memory ran through my brain. It was when dad was drunk and when me and Ashly came home from a friend's house, he beat us so badly we could barely walk. Luckily though it was a Friday night so we had time to heal before school on Tuesday, since we had Monday off.

Ashly's .P.O.V

I stared at the clock. 11:59 it read. 1 minute to midnight. I carefully picked up Sarah from the couch where she fell asleep. "Alison." "Yeah." "It's 11:59." "Ok we need to get going then. " She grabbed her suitcases and our carry ons. since I couldn't grab mine with Sarah in my arms. She's 5 years old, but she was asleep so I needed to carry her. I looked at my watch. It read midnight. "It's time." "Alright."

We walked out the door. ' car was already here. After we said our goodbyes to the neighbor hood we grew up in we went inside Ms. Norris' van. After we got in Sarah woke up. "Where are we?" "Were in Mrs. Norris' van." "Who's Mrs. Norris?" "My teacher. She's helping us escape remember?" "Oh yeah" Sarah said and her eyelids started to close. "Goodnight Sarah. Tomorrow's a new day." "Goodnight sis." I smiled. She is so cute. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. I made sure knew where to go and then I fell asleep since I was really tired and needed some sleep. Alison was already asleep.

Neveah's .P.O.V.

I'm Nevah. My name is heaven spelled backwards. If my mom named me that, then why would I get beaten you ask? Well my dad never liked me, but since he loved my mom, he left me alone, but then my mom kept trying to have another child but she couldn't so she started using drugs and then my dad started hurting me.

I had everything packed. I was thinking about what it would be like in LA since I didn't want to think about any bad memories. It was midnight so I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. At 12:08 Mrs. Norris got here.I got into her van. Alison and Ashly were asleep so I shook Ashly awake. "Ashly" "Yeah" she said sleepily. "Are you awake?" "I am now. Thanks for waking me up." "Sorry I just want to talk to someone."

"What do you want to talk about?" "Los Angelas. What if we meet cute boys in LA?" "Then we'll meet boys. Ugh you have boys on your mind 50% of the time." "Sorry. That's just me. Do you promise that we'll always be friends and stick together?" I changed the subject. Yeah I like boys, but I also like Lexi. She likes me back, but we don't want to ruin our friendship. "I promise. After all the hell we've been through, and the fact that now we're moving to LA together to escape from everything, we're going to stick together no matter whet." "I love you Ashly." "I love you too Nevah. You're beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise." she said and gave me a hug.

Lexi's .P.O.V.

I'm Lexi. My mom died when I was 3/4 I don't remember. And then my dad stared beating me and he blamed me for her death. All of my stuff was packed. I walked out the door. Shortly Mrs. Norris' van got here. I left without looking back. I was leaving for my own good. If my father misses me I don't care. It was his fault for pushing me away.

"Hi Ashly. Hi Nevah." "Hey Girl" they both said and pulled me into a tight hug." "Guys, I can't breath." "Sorry. We just missed you." "It's alright guys. I love you guys." "We love you to." We talked the whole way to ' house. We got there and she showed us the guest bedroom with 3 beds where we were going to sleep. Alison, Ashly and Sarah shared a bed, Sarah sleeping in between them. Me and Nevah shared a bed. I know there is another bed, but we felt safe like this. "Goodnight Ashly, Goodnight Alison" I said but received no response. They must be asleep. "Goodnight Nevah. I love you." "Goodnight Lexi. I love you too."

No one's .P.O.V.

In the morning they all got dressed and went downstairs. As they went in the living room to watch a little bit of TV/ ask what the morning plans are, she stopped them.

Mrs. Norris' .P.O.V.

"Girls I have a surprise for each of you." "Ok." "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." In each of their hands I placed a box that contained a iPhone and an iPod. I know 4 of each of those would be expensive, but from when each of them told the situation, I had been saving up for them. "You can open your eyes now." You should have seen the looks on their faces as the opened the boxes. "Mrs. Norris, you shouldn't have." "I wanted too. Now Alison and Ashly, you should go wake Sarah up and get her dressed so we could a move on to the airport before Rush hour starts."

After they did that, we left for the airport. When we got there, we said a tearful goodbye and I promised to call and visit when I had time. Sarah gave me a huge hug and said "I love you. Thanks for helping us." "I love you too. You're welcome. No one should have to go through what you guys went through."

**Mrs. Norris is my actual Language Arts Teacher. The song for the chapter will be Secrets. The song didn't inspire the fic, but the title fits. I though of the title before I remembered the song. What do you guys think? Comment, Vote and Fan. I love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Breana**


	2. Chapter 2: Boys

Nevah's .P.O.V.

The airplane ride was fine. We listened to our music and took on and off naps. We each took turns taking Sarah to the bathroom. She is so cute. She's kinda like the little sister I never had. When the plane landed, we all got our carry-ons and got off the plane. We grabed our lugage and went outside. We had enough money to hire a limo to pick us up from the airport besides the 5 plane tickets and 4 months rent for 2 apartments. I know, we're kinda spoiling ourselves, but theres more room in a limo for all 5 of us and our luggage.

When we got to the Palm Woods, Ashly was carrying Sarah, and Me and Alison went to get the keys for the apartments. Me and Lexi are sharing one apartment, Alison, Ashly and Sarah are sharing the came back each carrying 2 keys. I handed one to Lexi and kept the other one and Alison handed one to Ashly. "We're in apartment 2L" She said.

We started walking to our apartments and then we bumped into four boys. The tallest of the group was tan and had hazel eyes and medium brown hair. Ashly bumped into him. The one Alison bumped into, the shortest of the group had carmel skin, brown eyes and black hair. The one I bumped into, the second tallest of the group had green eyes and dirty blond hair hes cute, but I love Lexi. And the one Lexi bumped into, the second shortest of the group had brown eyes and brown hair, a little bit lighter than the hair of the one Ashly bumped into.

The boy I bumped into spoke. "Hi. I'm Kendall. Sorry for bumping into you and your friends. We were talking and walking out side and we weren't watching were we were going." "It's ok. I'm Nevah. " I said . ""Where are the parents of one of you?" he asked and I could see a look of concern on his face. I took a deep breath and told him the whole story. I know I just met him, but for some reason I trusted him. "... And Ashly's mom is on business trips a lot so we came here. Plus it was easier just to leave everything behind and start a new life." "Ok" he said. And I mean I told him everything, the hard life, the beatings, everything. Especially about how Mrs. Norris helped us escape and as a going away present she gave us iPhones and iPods.

I also told him how we saved money to come out here and that we need jobs. "Do all of you love to sing?" "Yes all of us do. Why?" "Well our producer Gustavo needs four female singers and if you guys do it you can work with us and Ashly and Alison can bring Sarah with them. Or you can have my mom watch her. If you bring her to the studio with you, Kelly, Gustavo's assistant will watch her." "Okay I'll tell the girls and can we go tomorrow?" "Yeah you can go tomorrow. And bring Sarah with you tomorrow, so she can meet Kelly." "Ok. Well this is mine and Lexi's apartment. See you later." Our apartment's right next to yours. Why don't you, Alison, Ashly and Lexi come over for dinner?" "Ok. What time?" "About 6 you later. Bye." "Bye Kendall." His apartment is next to mine and Lexi's.

When I walked in the apartment, Lexi was already in there. "Spill" Lexi said. "Well we talked lot and I told him about all everything." "Everything. You told him everything?." "Yep. The look on his face and his tone of voice, I just knew I could trust him." "It's ok. Same with me and Logan." "On the bright side, we don't have to act like we were fine like we used to have to do with the school counselors." "Ugh I hated them and still do." "Ugh I know. They always found a way to make us feel horrible." "Oh. Tomorrow morning we have to go with them to Rocque Records. Their producer is looking for female singers. And Ashly and Alison are bringing Sarah with. He said if we get the job-" I was cut off by Lexi. "I know he said if we get the job, Kelly will watch Sarah or we could have Kendall's mom watch her." We looked around the apartment. It had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Alison, Ashly's and Sarah's apartment also had four bathrooms and two bedrooms. I need to paint my room. I was thinking Green.

**I hate school conslers too. Song for this chapter will be Britney Spears Till The World Ends. I Know It doesn't really fit for the chapter, but I couldn't think of a song that fit for the chapter. So what do you guys think? Comment, Vote and Fan. I love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I needed to pick out something to wear. Something pretty that didn't show even a tiny bit of my bruises. But I didn't want it to be over the top. I went over to Alison and Ashly's apartment so I can ask Ashly to help pick out my outfit. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Ashly answered. "Hey Ashly." "Hey do you need anything?" "Yes. Can you help me pick out my outfit to go over to Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan's apartment?" "Yes absolutely. Do you want me to do your makeup too?" "Yeah sure." "Come in we'll get started right away. Alison's working on Lexi, she just needed to get some more of a specific makeup. I'll let her know not to do Lexi at your place and to call me when Lexi's done if she gets done first and if you get done first I'll call her.

~* 1 Hour Later *~

The outfit Ashly picked out for me consisted of a blue skirt that went just below my knees that was three shades of blue, a white blouse that had brassy/bronze colored buttons, a chic belt and leather sandals, my favorite pair of shoes I own. Since I was still sore from the bruises, Ashly was helping me get dressed. As she was getting my bra on, I flinched because of the bruises on my rib cage. "Ouch." "Are you alright?" Ashly asked. "I'm fine. You just touched one of my bruises." "I'm sorry. You should get those checked out." "Lexi said Logan wants to be a doctor, if he wasn't in the band. She also said he knows a lot about medical stuff, from broken bones to pregnancy."

"Well if you don't want to go to the doctor, you should have Logan look at you. Incase something is wrong or if you're hurt." "I'll have Lexi ask him with me." She finished getting me ready. Alison called Ashly saying that she was done getting Lexi ready. Alison came back to the apartment she shared with Ashly and I went back to the apartment I shared with Lexi. She was wearing a black and green sundress and black wedges.

"Hey Lexi." I said and waved. "Hey Nevah. Whats up?" "I have really bad bruises on my ribcage. Can you ask Logan to look at them with me?" "Sure. We need to make sure you don't have any broken ribs." I grabbed her hand and we knocked on the door of 2J.

Ms. Knight answered it. "Hi girls. James and Kendall are still getting ready and Carlos and Logan are in the living room. Diner Will be ready in around an hour." "Hello Ms. Knight. What's for dinner?" I asked. "Spaghetti."

We went into the living room. "Hi Logan." Lexi said. "Hi Lexi." Logan said. He had a look of love in his eyes. And also a look of sadness. "Logan, Nevah has a lot of bruises on her ribcage, from you know, can you look at them?" Lexi asked. "Sure." He looked at me. I waved shyly. "Let's go in my room."

He led me into the room he shared with Kendall. I could tell which side of the room belonged to each of them. His side had a lot of medical books and his bed had blue sheets. His side was closer to the door. Kendall's side of the room was super messy and his bed had purple sheets. Logan closed the door. "Sit down on my bed and I'll begin examining you." he said pointing to the bed.

I sat down on his bed. "Now if you please, take your shirt off so I can look at the bruises." I was a little nervous to this, as I was once raped. Twice. Once by Lexi's dad and once by some horrible man. Luckily I didn't get pregnant. I broke down into tears.

Logan's .P.O.V.

Nevah started crying. I grabbed her in my arms. She flinched. "Nevah whats wrong?" She spoke, stuttering. "I was once r-r-r-aped." Oh my god. She was sexually abused. That shouldn't happen to anyone. Tears welled in my eyes. I bit my lip and held them back. "Who did it?" "Lexi's father. And I was also raped by a criminal. He's in jail now though, but not Lexi's dad." she said very softly. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry Nevah. I would never do anything like that to you. To anyone." "Never ever?" she asked timidly. "Never ever. I'm not horrible like that." I wiped her tears away. "Is it alright if I look at your bruises now?" she nodded. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. It was clear that she was in pain. "Those bruises look really bad." "They are."

I pressed down on one of the bruises so I could see if she had any broken ribs. She winced and teared up. I didn't even need to ask if it hurt. I checked the other bruises. She might have a few broken ribs. "You might have a few broken ribs. I need to bandage them to protect from further injury. But to do that you need to take off you bra. Is that alright? If not I can deal with it." She hesitated and then answered. "Yes."

I guess she got over her fear of me, considering what happened earlier. And since I want to be a doctor, she knew I was just trying to help her. She was like a dear that you're trying to get used to humans enough to rehabilitate it. Or trying to get it fully used to humans if it can't go back into the wild. Scared and afraid at first, but then they slowly warm up. As I bandaged her, I had to try hard not to stare. She's beautiful, but I genuinely love Lexi, not just because of looks.

After I bandaged her, she put her bra and shirt back on. "Do you like Lexi?" Nevah asked me. "I don't just like her, I love her." "Promise you won't say anything to the others, but I also love Lexi. Not just as a friend. I'm not lesbian, but I'm bi. So is Lexi." "I won't say anything. And if she ends up with you, I won't not be friends with you anymore." "Same if she ends up with you." Nevah said. She smiled at me.

We walked out of my room just as finished dinner. I sat down at the table. Kendal, James, and Carlos shot me a look. I'll have to explain later. As she ate her spaghetti, Nevah was graceful. She didn't get any food on herself or the table. Kendall and the rest of the guys actually behaved. I guess since they were in the presence of girls. Though they're a little less childish than when we first came out here, they still have those times when they fight about stupid things.

Nevah's .P.O.V.

We were all sitting around the table chatting and eating dinner. Ms. Knight is a good cook. "This spaghetti is wonderful. Best I've ever tasted." I told Ms. Knight. "Thank you." she smiled. I held Lexi's hand under the table. She didn't pull away. Kendall looked at me and I knew he saw my hand on Lexi's. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

His smile. God it kills me. I love him, but not as much as Lexi. After dinner, it was time for me, Lexi, Ashly, Alison and Sarah to go back to our apartments. Each of said goodbye to the boys and Katie and Ms. Knight Ashly hugged James first, Alison hugged Carlos first, Lexi hugged Logan first, and I hugged Kendall first. When I got to Ms. Knight, I gave her a kinda tight hug for how kind she's been to us and everything. Like a mother. She seemed surprised at first, but then she relaxed.

Me and Lexi went back to our apartments. I took the makeup off my face, took a quick shower and put on my pajamas a pair of sweat pants and and old undershirt that is short on me. I walked of my room and walked into Lexi's. She was reading a book, so she didn't see me walk in. I laid down on her bed. She turned to face me.

"Hey girlie." "Hi Lexi. What are reading?" "I'm reading Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix. Harry Potter is the best book series ever. I'm about to go to the bed since we need to be at the studio at 9:00 tomorrow morning." "I was about to go to bed to." "Can you lay with me?" "Yes." Lexi marked her page and turned off the light. We burrowed under the covers and laid close to each other.

Lexi woke me up. "It's 8:30. We have 30 minutes to be at the studio." "Ok." We were just about to get dressed when we herd a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Alison and Ashly with Sarah. They walked in.

I went to get dressed. I was wearing a purple sparkle top and my favorite pair of skinny jeans, along with my light purple converse. Lexi came out of her bedroom. She was wearing a light grey t-shirt, light washed skinny jeans, and black converse. "We're ready!" We shouted to Alison and Ashly.

We went to the boys apartment. made pancakes. We quickly sat down for breakfast. After that we left to go to the studio.

When we got there, Gustavo was like "Who are those people? And why is there a puppy here?" Kendall said he's always like this. And he calls Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan dogs. "These are your new female singers." James said introducing us. "And Alison and Ashly's little sister Sarah. She's five years old." "Well okay for the rabbits. But the puppy shouldn't really be here."

"Okay, who's going first in the recording booth for demos?" Gustavo asked. "We are." Ashly said and grabbed Alison's wrist.

_Four years old, with our backs to the door. All we could hear was the family war. Your Selfish hands always expecting more. Are we your children or just Charity wards?_

_You have a hallowed heart but it's heavy in your chest. We try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless you're hopeless. Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone, but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. oh._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh we can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. We try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. Don't you remember we're you baby girls. How could you push us out of your world? Lie to you flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved. Don't you remember we're your baby girls? How could you throw us right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. Oh father, please father we'd love to leave you alone, but we can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of your daughters. For the love of your daughters._

No One's .P.O.V.

Alison and Ashly had tears running down their faces as they finished the song. James and Carlos wished they could just take their pain away and fix their hearts.

Ashly's .P.O.V.

"Okay so we need demos of you guys by yourselves and then we need demos of the other girls." Gustavo said.

"Can I go first?" I asked. "Yeah sure. What song are you going to sing?" "Is it alright if I sing the non-duet version of For The Love of A Daughter. I love that song and I think it showcases some of my vocal skills." I said to him. "I guess it's alright." "Thank you Gustavo." "Your Welcome. Ok let's start." I put my headphones back on and started to sing.

_Four years old, with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war. Your Selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a Charity ward?_

_You have a hallowed heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless you're hopeless. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. oh._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh I can be manipulated only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie. You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless._

_Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. Don't you remember I'm you baby girl. How could you push me out of your world? Lie to you flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones you swore you loved. Don't you remember _I'm_ your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. Oh father, please father I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. For the love of a daughter._

I had tears running down my face again as I finished the song. "Ok that's a wrap." Gustavo said. I walked out of the booth. James embraced me and held me tight while I cried. Alison walked into the booth.

Alison's .P.O.V.

I walked into the booth and put the headphones on. "What are you going to sing?" "Help. Classic rock." I started singing.

_Help, I need somebody. Help, not just anybody. Help, you know I need someone, help._

_When I was younger, oh so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone. I'm not so self-assured. Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure. i know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, oh so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured. Now i find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

"Ok. Got it." Gustavo said. I took the headphones off and walked out of the booth. It might've just been the song, but I was feeling energized. I walked over to Carlos and gave him a hug. We started talking.

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I slinked out of Kendall's arms and walked into the booth. "What are you singing?" Gustavo asked. "According to you. I would like to dedicate the bad parts to my dad and the good parts to Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Ms. Knight Katie, and the 3 people that are the reason I am here today, Alison, Ashly and Lexi." I said, tearing up a little bit. everyone looked at me, and the boys had sympathetic smiles on their face, and the girls smiled at song started.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you, according to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you._

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you, I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with it. According to you. According to you._

_But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh no. Why can't you see me through his eyes._ Too_ bad cause you're making me dizz-ay._

_According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, i'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into everything I'm not. According to you. [you you] According to you. [you you]_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

I felt a rush of energy as I finished the song. Kendall and Logan smiled at me. "Ok, Lexi's next. And then I need Lexi and Nevah need to do a duet and all of you girls need to sing a song together." Gustavo said. I walked out of the booth and went back to Kendall. He embraced me. I gladly returned the hug. After that I went and hugged Logan.

Lexi's .P.O.V.

I walked into the booth. "What song are you going to sing?" Gustavo asked. "Because of You. Before I start, I would like to dedicate this song to my father, he was the person who made me afraid to love." I said, tearing up a little bit.

_[oh oh mhm] I will not make the same mistakes you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did. You fell so hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way. And it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh. Every day. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry. Every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anybody else. You just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing._

_Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know hard to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you, because of_ you.

No one's .P.O.V.

Lexi had tears running down her face as she stopped singing. She walked out of the booth. Logan gently embraced her. She hugged him back without hesitating. "Alright. We're done for the day. I'll get Lexi and Nevah singing a duet and all of you girls singing a song together tomorrow." Gustavo said. The girls thanked him and then walked out of the recording studio with Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Sarah.

Ashly's .P.O.V.

Me and Alison went back to our apartment to get changed and lay Sarah down for a nap. Nevah and Lexi also went to their apartment. Before we went in our apartment, James gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

**Alright guys. Here's the 3rd chapter it's finally done and it's extra long. Love you guys. Comment, vote and fan.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Breana**


	4. Chapter 4: Moments of Silence

**So this chapter has taken a horribly long time to write, and It's because of Fucking writer's block, next chap should take less time and feel free to review this. Song for Chapter will be: Icon For Hire- The Grey.**

**And That's it for today folks.**

* * *

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I miss my mom. I know she's still alive, but I miss how I would talk to her. And back then, since my dad loved her, he would leave me alone. After she started using drugs is when all the pain had begun. I just hope that one day, she would come back to me. But that day might never come.

Lexi's .P.O.V.

I miss my mother a lot. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. I remember her in the last days before her death.

*Flashback*

"I don't know how to say this but," she took a deep breath, "I'm going to leave this world for a while." "But mommy I'll miss you." "I know, but you'll see me again soon someday. Just keep your head up and stay strong. I'll always be in your heart." she said and pointed to my chest.

*End of Flashback*

I can't take life anymore. Today is the day I'm going to go be with my mom.

Nevah's .P.O.V.

I walked out of my bedroom. I saw Lexi with a glass full of pills. I ran to her and grabbed her wrist. "Lexi, what are you doing? We just got our lives back together and you choose to throw it away?" "You don't understand. There's nothing left. My moms gone. I want to be with her." "Lexi, you'll be with your mother soon enough. I know your dad is a sick sob, but you have me. And Kendall, and Logan. And Alison, Ashley, James, Carlos, Ms. Knight and Katie. You'll get through this. We'll get through this together." I said and kissed her forehead. The tears streamed down her face.

The next thing that happened was the door was kicked open by Ms. Knight. Ashley tried to get to her but tripped, James then caught her before she fell. Logan then ran to Lexi and grabbed her in his arms.

I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Lexi, please don't do this." "It's the only thing left." She said. "No, you don't understand. Lexi, I love you so much. I would be heartbroken if you left us. I would might even commit suicide to be with you if that happened. And then there would be no more Big Time Rush. You mom will always be with you in your heart." "That's what she said to me before she left." Lexi said. She had more tears running down her face now.

"You just need to hold your head up and stay strong." "She said that to me too." Lexi said through tears. "Promise me you'll never do that again." "I promise. As long as you promise you'll always love me and support me no matter what." she said, in a tone of voice that was heartbreaking. "I promise. You've been through enough." She smiled a little.

"Are you okay now?" he asked her. "Yes, Logan I'm fine now." I then heard a phone ringing. Logan took his phone out of his pocket. "Hold on I have to take this, it's my mother." He said and walked out of the apartment. I went back over to Lexi.

"Hey. Why don't we go do something? Like the pool." "Okay. Let's go to the pool." We went into our separate rooms to change. I changed into a black bikini with black wedges. I grabbed my sunglasses and braided a section of my hair. My sunglasses were black with rhinestones on the corners and grayish tinted lenses.

I walked out of my room. Lexi was wearing a white one piece with a blue sarong and blue woven wedges. The wedges were 6 inches, making her 3 inches taller than me. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes" We then grabbed towels and left for the pool.

When we got to the pool, we were the only ones there. "I guess no ones here since there's a rain warning." "I guess so." she said and shrugged. "Let's just swim." Lexi said and then she took off her shoes and her sarong and got in. I went in after her. After that we were swimming and talking for a while and then it started drizzling. As we got out of the pool and grabbed our towels, it started pouring. I had an urge to kiss her right there in the rain, but I held back. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along back inside. Once we reached the lobby, we laughing like hell. Just laughing for no reason at all.

A million thoughts ran through my head and I knew that I loved her. I couldn't tell her yet though. What if she didn't like me back? We were best friends practically since we were born, and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I turned to Lexi as we walked back to our apartment. "What do you want to do now?" I asked her. "How about we watch a movie? Fun right. And we can get away from this heat." She answered. "Yeah, let's watch a movie." I agreed with her. I smiled when we reach the apartment after walking up the stairs. We walked up the stairs so we could have more time to talk.

Talk about everything that's happen in just a short amount of time. Our record deal, our past, just everything. I didn't dare bring up what happened earlier though. She's had the worst out of all us, with her dad and how young she was when she lost her mom. I'd only experienced the hurt for five years, while she's experienced it for over 10 years, something I don't know how she is how she is, alright with what's happened but deep down, I know she hates it and feels horrible and like a bad person. Her dad had blamed her for her father's death after all, while I knew from Alison and Ashley's mother, Hannah and from when my mom was clean that Lex's mom had died because she was just too sick to live anymore. She would've gotten better if it wasn't for how selfish her husband was, and is with money.

As we stepped inside the apartment, I reached over and hugged Lexi. "I'm sorry, for everything. You've had it worse than me and none of us should've gone through the hell we had too, especially you." I told her, resting my chin on her shoulder. She smiled. "Thank you." She said her voice light. We stayed like this for a moment until we separated. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." Lexi said before going to her bedroom. "Ok. I need to change too." I said, walking into my own bedroom. I changed into my old gym shorts and a pink tank top before undoing my hair and looking around the room. It was nothing special. I didn't hang up any pictures or posters yet, because I still wanted to paint it. I smiled, I'll pick up green paint later this week and then DIY remodel the whole room.

I walked out of the bedroom and Lexi was sitting on the couch. She was wearing sweat pants and a Three Days Grace t-shirt, while her hair had dried nicely into really pretty curls that framed her face. I sat down next to her. "Hey Lex." I told her. She turned over to me. "Hey Nevah Dear." She told me. I smiled at her. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked. "How about Harry Potter? The 6th Movie." Lexi said. "Ok, you look really pretty you know." I told her, getting up from the couch to put the movie in. "Thanks hun." Lexi said as she blushed. I smiled. "Do you want Popcorn?" I asked. "No, let's just watch the movie and talk." Lexi said. After I slid the disk in the player I just Sat back next to her and pulled a blanket around her. I laid close to her.

As we began falling asleep to the movie we've seen a thousand times, I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Lexi." I whispered. "I love you too Nevah." She whispered sleepily. I don't know if she disregarded feelings or not, but she might just like me as a friend.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 4 finally folks. After dealing with writer's block, now I have more of an idea how the story will go. And There will be some lovely drama along to way. I love all of you lovely Readers/Fallen Angels, and again, feel free to comment and vote.**

**Xo, Breana**


End file.
